A pole building or a post frame building is a building structure, made in a quick and simplified manner, which may be of multiple varieties, including barns, sheds, shops, homes, etc. Generally, the basic structure of a pole building included a framework of columns on which walls and/or an overhead shelter may be built. Traditionally, the frameworks have been formed by partially burying large poles or posts in the ground so as to make upright columns that can be framed or otherwise built up. In more recent times, in lieu of simply burying the poles, the poles or posts have been fastened to a foundation or support means, such as a concrete pad. While burying the poles provides good lateral stability, the direct exposure to soil or other stabilizing materials, such as concrete or gravel, may cause rot and decay in poles, particularly when the pole is made of wood. Therefore, instead of wood, some pole buildings implement poles cast entirely in concrete.
When constructing a pole building, one challenge faced by the builders is to ensure that the height of the poles is accurate according to the necessary grade. Further, in order to ensure stability and safety, the poles are generally buried to a predetermined depth to help prevent the structure from merely being blown over or ripped from the ground. Despite excavation capabilities, these factors present a challenge due to the differences in the natural land surface and content from place to place, even in a single space of land for the same building. Generally, a height adjustment is done by repeatedly performing a process to check the height until the height is correct. The process may include inserting a pole into an excavated hole, checking the height, and removing the pole from the hole to add or remove material under the pole. Thus, current methods of height adjustment are time-consuming and difficult.